The invention relates to a slice-cutting machine. In particular, the invention relates to a machine for cutting slices from tuberous vegetables or root crops. The machine has a rotor which is rotatably mounted within a rotation housing, which rotor carries along the material to be cut in the direction of rotation and at the same time presses it against the inner wall of the rotation housing. The housing is formed over a section of the circumference by a flap which is pivotably mounted at its front end with respect to the direction of rotation of the rotor and, in the opening position with its back end positioned opposite a permanently arranged blade, limits a cutting gap defining the thickness of cut. An adjusting device which pivots the flap is provided to alter the cutting gap.
The material to be cut is fed via the opened flap to the blade, preferably a flat blade, with the result that the thickness of the cut is determined by the opening width of the flap. It is known in the prior art to adjust the flap via a threaded spindle and several levers. What is disadvantageous in this arrangement is the large number of components and also the unavoidable play in the thread and the support points of the levers.